


5 times Steve didn't realise how much Thor loves Pop-Tarts

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obvious Steve Rogers, Thor (Marvel) Loves Pop-Tarts, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It wasn‘t unusual when the delivery service ringed. What was unusual was that there weren‘t ten boxes of groceries or twelve like most times, but that there were three drivers, with three small trucks, looking kind of confused.





	5 times Steve didn't realise how much Thor loves Pop-Tarts

**_1 – Sam_**  
„Are you sure that‘s normal?“

Confused, Steve looked to Sam before looking around. Nothing was unusual, no one was staring at them - well, not _more than usual_ at least and there wasn‘t a disturbance in sight.

„What exactly do you mean?“, he asked, trying to follow Sam‘s sight. Still nothing unusual. Well, except maybe Thor trying to balance more cardboard packages than it should be possible even for a god. Sam raised an eyebrow.

„Oh, nothing. Just the God who‘s trying to buy out the store of pop-tarts. Nothing unusual with having _a whole shopping cart_ filled with them. Nope. An everyday occurrence.“

Steve just shrugged and went back to his card box of Mac‘n‘Cheese. Was _everything_ these days filled with more chemicals than probably some vaccines?

„Well, he likes them.“, Steve murmured.

~*~*~

**  
_2 – Peter_  
**  
„Uhm… Captain Rogers?“, Peter asked, sounding kind of nervous like he always did when there was something up that he didn‘t think that should concern him and still did.

„Stop it, Peter. Just Steve.“, Steve corrected automatically and closed his sketchbook before looking up and smiling, ignoring the hoodie that was far too big on the boy, a unicorn printed on it. Nope, definitely not getting paid enough to notice that.

„How can I help you?“

„Uhm… just, there‘s this thing, and I totally get when I should just stay out of it. Also, I‘m just a teenager so, what do I really know about it…“, Peter began to babble and Steve really hoped it wasn‘t something concerning sex. Just because he was okay with Peter sleeping with men – or Wade, but everyone was busy pretending that they didn‘t know while Tony _actually_ didn‘t know – didn‘t mean that he could answer any questions regarding… this.

„If it‘s about you and Wade, maybe you should ask Bucky or maybe Bruce. I think Bruce is at least bi, so… „, he started just to get interrupted by Peter yelping and while his face went as red as a tomato.

„I meant Thor‘s habit for eating pop-tarts.“, Peter squeaked. „I mean, he didn‘t eat anything else the last few days and I‘m just a bit concerned because, I know, I live most times of Pizza and whatever food Bruce cooks or Wade brings in and Thor is a god but that can‘t be healthy. Not… things. Other things. Sex things. Nope. All good. Only Thor.“

Steve gave a relieved sigh and then furrowed his eyebrow.

„He just likes them, Peter. Just because you didn‘t saw him eating anything else it doesn‘t mean that he‘s really just living of pop-tarts, you know?“

Peter opened his mouth just to get interrupted again.

„That‘s right, Petey-pie. Nothing wrong with it, great to show concern for your friend like that though. And now, back to the topic Wade and you.“, Tony said from somewhere behind Peter, letting the boy standing almost as straight as a soldier, eyes darting around to look for an exit he could reach fast enough that Tony couldn’t see. No such luck.

Well, that could‘ve gone better.

~*~*~

**  
_3 - Wanda & Pietro_  
**  
„Seriously, I could swear that Wanda just bought a few packages!“, Pietro murmured while opening every cabinet in the kitchen.

„What you‘re looking for?“

„The frozen bags with filling. I could swear there were packages in the cabinet over the toaster.“, Pietro said, opening a drawer. Steve turned around and looked at Wanda. She was just looking at her brother, frowning.

„Maybe you ate them?“, Steve suggested.

„No.“

Wanda turned to Steve and shrugged.

„I don‘t think so.“, she said in a confused voice. „They had them cheaper. I bought thirty packages. Two days ago. Even Pietro can’t eat so much within two days.“

Okay. That was… strange.

~*~*~

**  
_4 – Clint_  
**

Confused, Clint looked at the staple for cardboard. Yes, sure, he got why it was that someone had to look through the cardboard staple - _More like cardboard closet_ , Clint thought – every few weeks if they recycled everything correctly. But he also didn‘t think that it would kill Stark to pay a fine every few weeks. And that still didn‘t answer why Stark just couldn‘t pay the house staff to do it. But on the other hand, he thought Steve just made them do small household chores out of spite. It was nice to have a bit luxury, yeah? Not everything had to be played like in the 30s!

But this? This was… absurd.

„Uhm, Cap?“, he said still looking in the closet, still not sure if he could even count that high.

„Yes? Is everything okay with the cardboards? We need to give them to recycling tomorrow.“, Steve answered while making popcorn for their movie night.

„I… think so. There are many pop-tart boxes in here. I mean, like really really much _empty_ pop-tart boxes.“

„Yeah, Thor eats them at the moment like crazy, I think, and Wanda bought Pietro a few, too.“, Steve answered, not looking up from his task.

Clint somehow doubted that Steve knew that there were probably over one hundred empty boxes. But well, at least Thor seemed to remind that the plastic in it didn‘t belong in the closet, so, not his problem.

~*~*~

_  
**5 – Tony**  
_

„Okay, guys, I know, I know, it‘s nice to go shopping and everything, but my accountant still wants to know why I paid around 850 Dollar in Walmart – and why I couldn‘t have it just delivered and got a receipt with it!“

Steve‘s eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open, just like the others. Even Natasha raised an eyebrow.

„What?“, Bruce asked as disbelieving as Steve felt.

„No, not that the money, obviously. I don’t mind you spending the money, I realy don‘t.“, Tony clarified, pinching the bridge of his nose.

„But this is the third time Stavros asked me for a receipt for over 800 Dollars from Walmart and the guy is like a fucking dog with a bone without it, almost worse than Pepper. Just… bring it next time, okay? And what the hell do you even buy at Walmart for over 800 Dollars? I could just buy the chain, you know?“

„Pop-Tarts!“, Thor shouted and Tony sighed.

„Sure. Pop-Tarts for 867 Dollars… yeah, Thor, I don‘t think you understand the way our money works. That would be a lot of Pop-Tarts. You bought a lot of them?“

Thor seemed to think about it and then shook his head.

„You mean I can get them from your strange interface, too?“, he then asked.

Tony nodded and turned around, already muttering something to himself before reminding himself to answer.

„Yeah, just ask JARVIS. He will help you order, just like with pizza. At least that way Stavros will get his receipt.“

~*~*~

_+1 – Steve_

Tuesday was their day for delivered groceries. And it was either Steve or Bruce that checked their order was complete and that there wasn‘t anything missing before they signed it. Not because they didn’t trust the others to do it but… well, they just didn’t thought that the others even _knew_ what they needed to survive.

So it wasn‘t unusual when the delivery service ringed. What was unusual was that there weren‘t ten boxes of groceries or twelve like most times, but that there were three drivers, with three small trucks, looking kind of confused.

„Sir, your… delivery.“, their usual driver, Tom, said, looking at Steve as if he‘d grown two additional heads overnight.

„Ok...okay? Bring it in.“

When everything was in the kitchen, Steve had to admit, he hadn‘t thought that two of the three cars were packed with Pop-Tarts.

„Uhm… you sure we ordered so many?“, Steve asked, but Tom only shrugged and showed him the bill.

„JARVIS? The list for groceries… did someone made a mistake with… Pop-Tarts?“

„No, Captain Rogers. Mr. Odinson ordered 849 packages, claiming that would be enough for at least two weeks for everyone. He also stated how unhappy he was that the system wouldn’t let him order more.“, JARVIS answered.

Steve nodded, signed everything without taking his eyes from the staple of cardboard boxes.

„What the hell?“, he murmured just to receive a slap to his back.

„Well, just like you said, Cap. Thor just really likes Pop-Tarts. Nothing wrong with that.“, Sam grinned before walking past him.

„Oh, and it‘s your turn to pack away everything! We can‘t let the staff do everything without looking like incompetent idiots!“, Clint hollered from somewhere above him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
